


*shrug emoji*

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Corsetry, Footjob, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: Based on the excellent pic by @bigdbhenergy with Connor is a sext corset, jerking Hank off with his stilettos





	*shrug emoji*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bigdbhenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bigdbhenergy).



“So good for me, Hank.” the android purred. Hank suppressed a whine in response. The glossy heel of the stiletto grazed the seam of the older man’s balls, making him pant out in desperation.   
“Now, let’s see how much longer you can last. If you keep behaving, you’ll get your reward much sooner.” The words poured out of the younger man like dripping honey.  
The stiletto point continued a small, lazy path up and down the lieutenant’s balls.   
The only sounds that could be heard were the desperate breaths of the older man, and the slight whisper of Connor’s small movements of his chassis moving against the latex corset.   
Evidently his ministrations were affecting him, too, as he got wetter with ever gasp his lover made. He switched gears a bit, gently rubbing his sole along the lieutenant's weeping cock.   
Hank’s gasp became a desparate plea, “Oh fuck PLEASE Connor-”  
You would never know looking at the android, but his husband’s plea made his pump skip a beat and made him impossibly wet, throbbing in his silken panties,  
“Please what dear?” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Hank couldn’t formulate sentences any longer, and just let loose a litany of Pleasepleaseplease.  
That would have to suffice, because it was even affecting Connor at this point.   
The android got bold, and let out the slightest moan. “You’ve been so good for me...going to give you something special…” with that, he traced Hank’s puffy rim with the heel. He couldn’t tease much longer, and gently pressed into the lieutenant’s pulsing hole.   
Hank gasped, his cock throbbed with need. Connor bit his lip to suppress his own moan, and forged forward, ramping up the thrust. He used the sole of his other shoe to press the older man’s weeping cock.  
Connor’s grip on his own lip nearly drew blood as he drank in the gasps and moans his husband unleashed.  
The android couldn’t stand it any longer, tiny groan finally escaping him. “Go ahead, baby. You’ve been-ah-so good, go ahead.”  
Hank’s cock throbbed, pulsing against Connor’s sole. The android milked the cock, making sure to use the cum to slide his high heel up the teased cock. The older man’s hole pulsed around the heel in him, and he screamed.  
The android smiled down at his husband, gently slowing the gliding of his sole to a stop.   
“You know , if I were feeling mean, I’d make you clean up your mess.” He said with a smirk, exhibiting his come covered shoes to make his point. The lieutenant could only bark out a laugh, still trembling from the aftershocks.


End file.
